


The Magician's Assistant

by pyrosgf



Category: America's Got Talent RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fairies, M/M, Magic, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is a twink-sized fairy who happens to be a magician’s assistant. Said magician also happens to be his lover. Things get interesting when they audition for America’s Got Talent. It tracks their journey of being on a reality show and performing along with the joys of their relationship and looks into their pasts and the events that lead them to this point. </p>
<p>Art post by kittys_devil <a href="http://t.co/znvmiTvH3g">here.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magician's Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

****  
  
BEFORE READING THIS I ALSO HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU CHECK OUT MY  
[ ** ALL ABOUT ANDREW POST ** ](http://pyrosgf.dreamwidth.org/68340.html)****  
  


Tommy loves his job, really he does. Working as a magician’s assistant is pretty fucking cool most days. Today, not so much. Having to perform on a stage for America’s Got Talent is fucking nerve wracking. His crimson and black tattered wings tremble, his nervousness amping up another notch. Breathe, he reminds himself, and bounces along the stage as a distraction while Daphne switches places with Andrew. With as much flare as he can muster he produces a bunch of belladonna berries, their rich, shiny black skin catching the stage lights, and tosses them over his head. He throws a bolt of magic at them and cackles madly as the berries become bats that flutter along the room to the gasp of the crowd. He the backs away, the trick complete as the box is opened revealing Andrew instead of Daphne. Daphne gives a triumphant scream, Andrew pops out of the box, cape billowing behind him, and Tommy whistles and smiles when the bats return to perch along his shoulders. One even settles on his head and Tommy squeaks, hair caught in a painful grip. 

The once silent crowd erupts and Tommy zones out when the judges talk. The next thing he knows, he is in Andrew’s arms and the bats are being startled back into the air with Andrew’s excited squeals. 

…

Later as he is gazing at Tommy, Andrew thinks about the time they first met. He’d just finished high school and decided to throw himself into doing what he loved: being a magician. But every magician needed an assistant and so he began a search inside the magical community for someone to help him with his act. Months passed with no luck, his little sister got fed up with being cut in half, and he was almost at the end of his rope with desperation. 

The funny thing about life was that sometimes when you’re lucky, it actually throws you a bone. Andrew had been a part of those moments a handful of times, but never expected that just when he was about to give up, he’d find exactly what he had been searching for. 

In a world where fairies, trolls, unicorns, and other mythical creatures existed Andrew wasn’t exactly surprised when he stepped out on his back porch and found a winged creature standing there. What surprised him was that this fairy was not the kind he was used to seeing. This wasn’t Tinkerbell. This fairy was human-sized with bat-like wings that looked like they’d been pummeled in a hailstorm. Even more surprising was the ball of energy that flew at Andrew’s head. Luckily he ducked just in time. The fairy hissed, one wing lifted high; the other appeared injured. Andrew had heard of these types, but he had a feeling this fairy was unlike those in the stories. This guy was the real thing, a human-sized fae with a giant-sized attitude. Andrew held up his hands in surrender and tried to appear non-threatening. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Andrew murmured, and tentatively took a step closer. Upon closer inspection he noticed dirt marring the guy’s clothing and he presumed his not so friendly visitor must have crash-landed in his yard. 

The fairy cocked his head, reminding Andrew of a dog, one that was very unsure of his surroundings.

“Hey, really, just let me help you… you’re hurt.” Andrew inched closer and hoped this little dude didn’t startle easily. “I’m Andrew, this is my place. Will you come inside? Let me tend to your wing? I’m sure I have something I could splint it with.”

The fairy looked at him and finally sighed in defeat, suddenly appearing droopy and like his legs wouldn’t hold him up. “I’m Tommy… I’m… I got lost, sorry… I’ve just… this is my first time around a human.” 

Andrew shushed him, helped Tommy inside, and without a thought led Tommy to his bed to lie down. He bustled around with supplies and sat on the bed beside Tommy. He whispered softly to Tommy, telling him what he was doing step by step while he splinted the injured wing. 

The memory makes Andrew smile. They’ve been through so much together since then and goodness knows he never imagined that Tommy would become his assistant, let alone his lover.

…

“Can you fucking believe it,” Andrew says excitedly. “We made it through auditions! We made it!”

Tommy groans and snuggles further into their bed. “You’re talented, you already knew that.”

“But I’m not actually able to do magic like _some_ people,” Andrew returns and dramatically drops down onto their bed.

“Yeah, but the audience loved you… or maybe they were scared of you,” Tommy says, snickering. 

“Maybe.” 

“Now would you please get out of those clothes and get into our bed. I’ve been your performing monkey in front of way too many people.” Tommy narrows his eyes and purrs at Andrew. “And now I want you.” 

Tommy admits that he’s being selfish and guilt tripping Andrew. He loves performing and he loves Andrew, but some days a guy just needs some lovin’. Andrew is giving him that look, the one that makes Tommy shiver, and Tommy takes it all in. Those brown eyes are free of colored contacts, lined with black. Tommy bites his lip and his eyes drift lower to Andrew’s rosy, full lips. Tommy sighs when Andrew pulls the shirt over his head. A little lower and dark hair conceals what Tommy knows to be sculpted shoulders. Tommy groans and palms his dick, his wings twitching with the arousal that pulses through him. He wants to taste Andrew’s pierced nipples, knowing it will make him squirm, but he pushes down his wants for just a minute longer, his eyes locked on Andrew’s inky nails as fingers unbutton skinny jeans. 

Andrew makes a beautiful noise and slithers out of his jeans. Finally naked, he crawls back up the bed. 

“Hi,” Andrew murmurs before settling down beside Tommy. 

Tommy appreciates how careful Andrew is with his wings. Tommy smiles and retracts them. They fold neatly against his back and make having sex a helluva lot less complicated. Tommy knows from experience. He can laugh at the memory now, but getting his wing caught in Andrew’s very sensitive nipple piercing was not his best sex ever. He smiles at the thought and shifts until he can lick and suck on Andrew’s nipple and then he catches the bar between his teeth and tugs gently. Andrew groans and grips Tommy’s neck, urging him on. That’s Tommy’s cue to do the exact opposite of course, because that’s what demonic little fairies do. 

“Tommy, damnit,” Andrew whines, and grips Tommy’s hair, trying to direct Tommy back to his nipple. 

“Nope, my show,” Tommy bites out, struggling not to melt with the jolt of delicious pain that runs through his scalp. 

Andrew lets up on his hold and Tommy grins. This is definitely play-time. Tommy loves getting Andrew desperate and then sliding down on his dick and riding him for all he’s worth, but it’s a slow process. First he runs his fingers through the soft strands of Andrew’s hair and Andrew sighs softly and relaxes against him. Yeah, just the way he likes it. Andrew is so fucking beautiful when he’s pliant like that, melting for Tommy’s kisses and moaning into Tommy’s mouth, like Tommy is licking the secrets of the universe into his mouth. Tommy groans then, because Andrew tastes like cotton candy, with a hint of whiskey and it’s a decadent and contradictory mixture that always makes Tommy’s cock throb. He pushes his own needs down in favor if taking Andrew apart bit by bit. He sighs into one last kiss and breaks away, leaving Andrew gasping for breath and reaching for him, but Tommy dodges Andrew’s fingers and pushes him onto his back. He throws his leg over Andrew’s waist and settles down, grinding himself on Andrew’s straining cock for just a second. But it’s long enough to have Andrew cursing under his breath, his hands gripping at Tommy’s hips. Tommy swats at them and Andrew releases. 

“Good boy,” Tommy mutters, and nips at Andrew’s ear. 

At that Andrew calls him a ‘teasing bastard,’ but he loves it. Tommy knows just the way to nibble on Andrew’s earlobe to have him tangling his fingers in the bed sheets. Tommy also knows that at any moment Andrew could easily turn the tables on him and fuck him into the mattress, but the fact that he doesn’t, that he _lets_ Tommy do this to him is so fucking arousing. 

“Promise it will be worth it,” Tommy says into Andrew’s ear. Andrew whimpers and turns his head, giving Tommy full access to his neck and essentially submitting to whatever else Tommy has planned. _Game fucking on,_ Tommy thinks to himself, and takes advantage of the beautiful offering before him. He sinks his teeth into the tender skin. Andrew trembles beneath him and Tommy blankets him with his body. Andrew stills, breath becoming harsher, and Tommy releases the skin and laps at his teeth prints. Satisfied, he moves lower, just above the collarbone and sucks and nips at the skin until it’s ruddy and abused. Gorgeous. Tommy loves the way Andrew marks up. It’s also nice to see the flush of arousal that dips from his neck down his chest, and he knows underneath all that cursed fucking pale foundation that Andrew’s cheeks are just as pink.

“Baby,” Andrew murmurs. 

“Yeah, I’m right here,” Tommy replies, and grips one of Andrew’s hands. He takes a deep breath and taps into the magic within him. He uses it to push the love he’s feeling into Andrew. Andrew grins and in an instant, Tommy feels Andrew’s love right back. Their energies entwine, hold hands and seem to hum. It’s one of those things; most humans don’t realize they have the potential for magic until a magical being comes into their life to show them how to wield it.

“You’re getting good at that,” says Tommy.

“I have a pretty inspiring teacher,” Andrew laughs, and leans in to kiss Tommy. 

Tommy lets him take control for just a moment. He takes in the way Andrew’s lips feel against his own and the sting of Andrew’s teeth as he nips and sucks at Tommy’s bottom lip. Before Andrew takes it any further, Tommy pulls away and wiggles until he is chest to chest with Andrew, lying on top of him. He wraps his arms around Andrew’s neck as much as he can and buries his nose in Andrew’s neck. All those years ago when they became intimate it was Andrew’s scent that attracted Tommy. Andrew always smells like the spring after a downpour. It’s the hint of rain and clean that clings to his skin, so much of a contrast to Tommy’s own scent. Andrew is the light to Tommy’s darkness, ironic if you ever saw them together. Andrew is normally bathed in pale foundation and stark black eye makeup. And his clothing is always on the darker side. 

Andrew actually cackled the first time Tommy told him why he was attracted to him. It works for them though, and as Andrew’s warm, rich scent fills his nostrils, his arousal spikes and he goes with it. He slithers down Andrew’s body. He uses a knee to spread Andrew’s thighs and gets comfortable between Andrew’s long fucking legs. It’s one of his favorite places to be if he’s honest with himself. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” Tommy sighs, and nibbles at Andrew’s hipbone, his fingers toying with the delectable cut of Andrew’s hip.

“No more teasing, please, baby please,” Andrew begs, and Tommy can’t resist such a gorgeous plea.

“No more, time to taste you,” Tommy purrs, and licks his lips before taking Andrew’s length into his mouth. He moans around Andrew and smirks around his mouthful when Andrew bucks up toward his mouth. Tommy relaxes into it, as close to permission as he can give with his mouth full, and whimpers when Andrew grips his hair and uses it to control the rhythm of Tommy’s mouth on his dick. 

Andrew is loud, crying out and cursing while Tommy sucks, pulls back to lavish the head with his tongue, and then back down to swallow around him. He uses every little trick he’s ever learned to bring Andrew to the brink. Andrew tenses and gasps out and Tommy knows he’s right on edge. Simultaneously he releases Andrew’s cock with a pop and presses his thumb into the area behind Andrew’s balls. Andrew’s eyes go wide and he convulses, pants, and grips the sheets. All the classic signs of orgasm without ejaculation, leaving Andrew’s dick erect for Tommy to ride. 

“What the fuck was that,” Andrew finally manages to croak. 

“I learned a new trick. Thank the internet,” Tommy giggles. He crawls out from between Andrew’s legs and onto the other side of the bed, presenting his ass. “And since you’re still nice and hard you can get your fingers in me and then let me ride you.” 

“Fuck,” Andrew moans, and rakes a hand across his face. 

Tommy knows from trying it on himself that what he did to Andrew is intense, but he also knows something Andrew doesn’t. When he gets to come it’s going to be even more powerful and Tommy intends to have a front row seat for the show. 

“Baby?” The word comes out something near a growl. 

“Wha?” Andrew focuses on Tommy, and it’s then that Tommy notices that Andrew’s irises are blown and his normally brown eyes are almost completely black. 

“You’re gonna have to get your wits together if you wanna fuck me. Gotta open me up for your dick, baby.” Tommy gives Andrew a mischievous smile and wiggles his ass until Andrew finally gets with the program and moves behind him. Tommy grabs the bottle of lube and a strip of condoms from the side table and hands them over to Andrew. Andrew still looks like he’s not quite all there, but Tommy can’t complain because Andrew quickly slicks his fingers. Tommy hums softly and bites his bottom lip between his teeth while one of Andrew’s long fingers probes inside him. It isn’t long before Tommy is demanding more and Andrew gives it freely and soon Tommy is riding the thick knot of three of Andrew’s fingers. He’s so fucking ready. 

“Fuck, look at you,” Andrew moans, and Tommy hisses when Andrew’s fingers slide free leaving him open and needy. In the space between one breath and the next, his speed heightened by the magic that spilled from his fingertips, he has Andrew flat on his back, condom rolled on, and he’s sinking down on Andrew’s dick until he feels Andrew’s skin flush against his ass. 

“Please,” Andrew pants, and grips at Tommy’s hips. “Please, just…” 

“Shh, I know,” Tommy croons, and holds himself completely still until the look of panic leaves Andrew’s features. He has to give Andrew credit; he would’ve come if he’d been in the same position so soon after the trick Tommy pulled on him. 

“Okay, yeah…” Andrew grunts, and releases the steely grip on Tommy’s hips. 

Tommy leans forward and kisses Andrew, moving on Andrew’s cock, subtle, slow movements at just the right angle to make him gasp and moan into Andrew’s mouth. He extends his wings to their full expanse, never able to keep them put away when in this position. And Andrew exploits his weakness and brushes along the top of one of the leathery extensions. They’re extremely sensitive and the touch sends a jolt straight to Tommy’s gut, so strong that he has to pull out of this kiss to breathe. From there he rises up on his haunches, palms resting on Andrew’s chest, and bounces on Andrew’s cock like a porn star. 

Magic courses through him like electricity, his wings shiver in delight, and when Andrew bucks up as he’s rocking down everything comes together. His magic sparks out into Andrew and for just a moment he feels everything, his own sensations and Andrew’s, and it is sensory overload. Andrew is cursing and grabbing at Tommy’s hips and just as Tommy feels the tension in his own body release, he feels it in Andrew as well. Come coats Andrew’s chest, and Tommy also feels what Andrew’s feeling, and it’s so much, too much. He collapses onto Andrew’s chest, his heart racing, and black spots dancing at the edge of his vision. 

…

Andrew’s memories are filled with so many scenes of Tommy. One that stands out in particular is when Tommy showed Andrew some of his abilities. That experience helped Andrew learn how to control his own natural abilities. 

Tommy threw a fireball and Andrew gasped when it swarmed a little too close for comfort. Tommy just laughed like a hyena and made a comment about how bad the smell of burnt hair was. They bantered for a little longer until Tommy let the wind catch in his tattered wings. Andrew knew by now that Tommy’s wings weren’t functional for flight, but all the same Tommy was hovering about six feet off the ground, smirking at Andrew. The sound of electricity crackled in the air, and Tommy’s scent, like a candle that has just been extinguished, met Andrew’s nose. Andrew tugged at Tommy’s foot, but instead of letting himself be pulled down Tommy flew higher and threw orbs of light at Andrew. They were harmless and faded when they encountered his skin. Andrew couldn’t help but think how surreal it was. His boyfriend was a fucking fairy and he could wield magic like nobody’s business. 

In the months they had been together, he saw Tommy turn ordinary objects into bats and throw balls of light and fire, but perhaps most interesting was the way his excess magic spilled over into their sex life. Tommy could push his energy into Andrew and for several minutes each felt what the other were feeling. It was crazy, but not as crazy as the way Tommy could control Andrew’s body and hold him right on the edge of orgasm for hours. Fuck, their sex life would never get old, Andrew was sure of that much. 

In the days that followed, Andrew asked many questions about Tommy’s abilities and discussed the possibility of adding actual magic to the end of a magic act without affecting the authenticity of the illusion. These conversations led Tommy to explain about the magic that all humans hold. 

Together they worked at it, discovering Andrew’s magic and experimenting with ways to work Tommy’s into a performance without cheating. By the end of a month, Andrew had learned to harness his energies. It was not magic in the sense that Tommy had, but it was something. It made Andrew feel a little more worthy, knowing he could give a little bit back when Tommy pushed crazy awesome sensations at him during sex. 

Andrew wasn’t jealous of Tommy’s talent per say, but after learning the tricks Tommy showed him, it gave him a boost of confidence. He was not just the magician anymore, he was something a little bit more, and he was grateful to Tommy for it. Without this beautiful fairy in his life, he didn’t really know where he would be now. He didn’t think America’s Got Talent would’ve happened without Tommy.

…

It’s nearly a month after making it through the auditions when they appear on the first live show of America’s Got Talent. This is the first show where America gets to vote and Tommy is afraid he’s going to puke on the stage. Andrew hugs him tightly and whispers calming words in his ears, but it does nothing to calm Tommy’s stage fright. And really it’s the last thing he needs at the moment, because the trick they’re performing actually involves him being more than a pretty distraction. Sure they’ve performed Man in a Box a million times, but Tommy just has a terrible feeling about what’s going to happen tonight. They’re the final act of the night and after listening to the other acts get critiqued by the judges while he puts on his makeup, Tommy is feeling even more doom and gloom. Then it’s their turn and Andrew is tugging him out onto the stage and Tommy has to take longer strides to keep up with his long-legged lover. Andrew squeezes his hand and Tommy takes a deep breath and extends his wings, hoping he looks menacing and not like a terrified Chihuahua. 

“Ladies and gentleman, today, my assistant Tommy and I are going to amaze you. I’m sure you’ve seen this routine before with your average ordinary swords, but that’s just not how we do it. I’ll be puncturing this box with extra, extra large razor blades,” Andrew announces, indicating the pile of shiny steel blades lined up beside the box. Tommy swallows hard in response. The music begins, a haunting melody with an absurd throbbing baseline that Tommy can feel all the way to his core. Tommy pushes everything else out of his mind and lets Andrew lead him to the box. He tucks himself in, careful of his wings, and kisses Andrew’s hand with a weird theatrical flourish and then everything goes dark when Andrew shuts the door. This is not the time to panic, Tommy reminds himself. _Step one: retract your wings, they’re tattered enough without having a blade go through them, and seriously ouch! Step two: focus, you know the order and angle in which all the razors will be moving. Step three: breathe dumbass because fainting will not help this at all._

“I can do this,” he mutters to himself, and takes a deep breath. The change in the music indicates the first blade is about to be pushed from the top, behind him and down. He hears the razor puncture and feels it, whisper-close, to where his wings are folded into his back. _One down._ He mentally counts to five, and the next piece of sharp steel pierces near the bottom of the box and is shoved up between his parted thighs, a breath away from his junk. This continues in increments until Tommy is pinned in by sharp metal and he knows by his mental count and the music thundering ever louder that the last blade is coming. He hears it break the barrier of the box and knows this one will go straight across and should settle neatly about an inch from his ribs, but something isn’t right. He knows it before he feels the quick burn as the sharp edge slides along his bare chest and he sucks in a sharp breath and holds it in. The sharp steel goes through the other side and Tommy doesn’t dare to breathe. 

He already feels blood, too warm, weeping from the wound. He knows it’s not that deep, but he also knows it will be apparent enough to the judges that something went wrong. So he waits, tense, until Andrew removes the final razor so that he can breathe again, and then it all happens in reverse, each blade removed until the box is empty. This is the part where, as the music wanes, Tommy is supposed to step out of the box unharmed. He takes a deep breath and steps out of the box, into the bright lights of the stage and hangs his head when he hears the audience gasp. 

Everything from there is a blur. A medic is in front of him, but he isn’t really listening. He feels Andrew behind him hugging him and whispering apologies in his ear. He keeps telling them he’s fine, it’s nothing. The medics don’t seem to hear him as they wrap his chest in gauze and all of it happens on the fucking stage. Once they finally stop fussing over him Andrew squeezes his hand and turns to the judges. Tommy doesn’t hear them, but knows a magician with an injured assistant isn’t likely to make it to the next round. Tears flood Tommy’s eyes, but he manages to hold it together until they’re offstage and then he pushes into Andrew. Andrew holds him close as he cries and he whispers apologies of his own. He knows this is Andrew’s dream and because he wasn’t paying attention, it’s probably over. Andrew just shushes him, kisses the top of his head, and assures him nothing is over until the results show tomorrow. And even then Andrew promises him it isn’t the end of the world, and the promise is sealed with a kiss. 

…

The next night, Tommy isn’t feeling much better. They are called to the stage along with two other acts. One will be going home and judging by the other two acts, Tommy has a feeling it’s going to be Andrew. He keeps his head down, fingers gripping Andrew’s hand for dear life as that damn dramatic music plays. He bites his lip and holds his breath as the dance crew beside them is judged safe and moves onto the next round. The stupid music amps up another notch as the host, Nick, babbles on like they have all the time in the world. He hasn’t a clue that Tommy is about five seconds from passing out, but finally the fucker announces that they are safe and headed to the next round. Tommy’s knees buckle, but before his knees hit the ground Andrew throws an arm around him and pulls him excitedly offstage. 

“We made it! Baby! Even after all that we made it! What should we perform for the next round?” Andrew chatters eagerly. 

Tommy can’t think about tricks right now. He’s too busy trying to get it through his head that they’re safe. It takes him until the taping ends and he’s pulled back onstage to feel anything, but complete shock. After they’re released for the night they head down to a local bar. Tommy needs alcohol and Andrew is drawn by the promise of karaoke. 

When he walks in, the low lighting blinds him for a minute and he stands there while the bouncer checks his ID. After he gets his bearings, Andrew brushes a hand against his lower back and escorts him to an empty table. A waitress comes over to take their orders and hands them a list of available karaoke music. Tommy chuckles at the gleeful look that crosses Andrew’s features. 

“So, watcha singing tonight, baby?” Tommy asks, watching Andrew flip through the pages. 

“Well since they obviously skipped Manson I guess I’ll do The Eurhythmics version of Sweet Dreams.” Andrew pouts.

“Annie Lennox is pretty badass even if she’s not Manson,” Tommy says and runs his finger over Andrew’s protruding lower lip. Before he can stop himself, he leans forward and sucks Andrew’s lip between his teeth and nibbles it. When he releases it, Andrew licks into his mouth and they kiss until the sound of the waitress clearing her throat makes them part. Andrew smiles sheepishly and Tommy just gives her a wicked smirk while she puts down their drinks. Tommy winks at her, extends his wings, and laughs as her eyes go wide. He’s always loved the shock factor, but hears Andrew’s mumble of ‘be nice.’ Tommy dutifully pulls his wings back in and pays the startled lady, making sure to include a nice tip. She finally takes it, muttering her thanks and scurries away from the table. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Andrew chides. 

“But it’s so much fun. I mean how many people see demonic fairies? Even in Vegas fairies are in short supply and demonic fairies are nearly unheard of.” 

“Yes, but making a good impression could ensure that she doesn’t slip something more than we ordered into our drinks,” Andrew cautions, sounding very much like his mother. 

“Yes, mom,” Tommy says playfully, and gets up to head to the bathroom. Once inside he heads to a urinal and takes care of business. Then he washes his hands, and while at the sink a gruff looking guy checks him out. 

“Hey aren’t you…” 

“What?” Tommy asks, eyebrow rising.

“I saw you on TV.”

“Oh, yeah, my partner and I are on America’s Got Talent.” 

“Buncha fags,” the guy mutters, and Tommy startles, totally surprised at the way the guy’s demeanor changes. 

Tommy feels the anger rise and with it the magic inside him whirls. He throws his wings out to full expanse and hurls a ball of energy at the guy’s head. It misses by an inch. Tommy is satisfied when the asshole pales. “This fag can still kick your ass so watch your fucking mouth,” Tommy growls, and walks out of the bathroom before he does something to damage the asshole permanently. 

When he gets back to his seat, his wings are still expanded and twitching with agitation. Andrew is missing, but when he finally looks around he notices him walking up onstage. Andrew settles on the stool and when he looks up their eyes lock. Worry flashes over Andrew’s face and Tommy manages to swallow the leftover anger and pull his wings in. He gives his lover a smile, pleased when Andrew relaxes and signals the person running the sound to queue up the song. The first strands of Sweet Dreams spill from the speakers and Tommy lets out a shuddering breath, the adrenaline coursing his system dissipating slightly.

With each line Andrew sings, Tommy finds his anger fading. By the time his beautiful lover finishes to a round of applause, the whole little incident in the bathroom seems minor. He knows, however, by the look on Andrew’s face that it’s not going to be that easy. Tommy downs his drink, the burn of alcohol steeling his nerves for what’s about to come. 

“What happened?” Andrew barks when he makes it back to their table, the smile he’d plastered on during his performance a distant memory.

“Nothing, leave it. I took care of it.” 

“I saw you when you got back to the table, that wasn’t nothing,” Andrew insists.

“Just some asshole commenting on our relationship after he recognized me in the bathroom so I threw an energy ball at him, it was no big deal.” 

“No big deal?” Andrew squawks. “What if said asshole goes to the press? Did you think about how it would look if it comes out that you, the magician’s assistant, actually have magical abilities? I mean it’s weird enough for the public that you have wings.”

Tommy cringes because Andrew is yelling by the time he finishes and is definitely causing a scene. The people at the tables around them are peering at them curiously and Tommy suddenly has visions of crawling underneath the table. 

“I think we should go,” Tommy suggests, knowing full and well that this argument is only going to draw more attention if it continues in the bar. He mourns the fact that he isn’t even a little tipsy, but their night of celebrating just took a turn south. 

…

On the drive home, Andrew's thoughts swirl in his head. He thinks about Tommy's temper and frowns, but then remembers Tommy's sense of justice, his sweetness, and how his grumpiness is also cute. 

Andrew had learned a lot about Tommy in that first month while his wing was mending. Tommy was a rare breed of demonic fairy and Andrew discovered through Tommy’s stories that they lived in California. That’s when Andrew had one of those ‘what’ moments. Turned out under the cover of night Tommy decided to run away and see the world and the world turned out to be Texas and Andrew’s backyard. Poor guy. 

In the month they spent together Andrew tried to get Tommy to rest as much as possible (not an easy task), and to keep him entertained Andrew performed illusions and card tricks. Shortly after Andrew revealed his love of magic, he mentioned that he’d been looking for an assistant.

“So what exactly do you need out of an assistant,” Tommy asked, without the wariness Andrew was used to hearing. It had taken weeks for Tommy to believe that Andrew was truly there to help him. 

“I need someone who can learn the routine and be a part of the trick, or serve as a distraction for me, depending on the trick,” Andrew explained.

Tommy nodded thoughtfully and the subject was forgotten. It wasn’t mentioned again until a week later when Tommy was up and about. Andrew smiled when Tommy stretched both his wings to the full span. Tommy flapped them experimentally and Andrew noticed there were no traces of pain in Tommy’s features; his heart panged a little. Tommy was well enough to leave and it left Andrew feeling a little lost. He’d gotten used to the company. He’d never realized how lonely the little house he rented was until Tommy came into his life.

“It looks like you’re ready to see the world, my friend.” Andrew was surprised at the crack in his own voice.

“Yeah, I guess, but it’s not much fun seeing the world alone,” Tommy pointed out, and smiled tentatively at Andrew.

Andrew’s heart thumped a little faster in his chest, unsure of what Tommy was telling him, but he knew what he hoped Tommy meant. _Please, stay,_ Andrew’s heart screamed inside his chest. 

“You know it’s kinda lonely in this house by myself,” he said. 

“You still looking for an assistant? Maybe I can see the world with you.” Tommy was grinning now, the once wary fairy now confident and open in Andrew’s presence.

“No,” Andrew replied, and laughed when Tommy’s face fell. “It seems my assistant position has just been filled by a demonic little fairy that crash landed in my yard a bit ago.” Tommy’s face lit up and for the first time Andrew pulled Tommy into a hug.

Now, glancing fondly at Tommy in the passenger seat, Andrew thinks he can forgive him for his little outburst of magic tonight. The asshole from the bathroom is probably too scared to go to the press, after all.

…

By the next performance, however, Andrew and Tommy’s faces have already splashed the trash rags and TMZ for days. Asshole had indeed gone to the tabloids with his story and when Andrew found out he was furious at Tommy. 

Tommy cringes at the memory. It was a rocky few days with lots of biting remarks about how Tommy needs to remember that his actions are under a microscope. Not to mention that the producers of America’s Got Talent called them into a meeting to question the authenticity of the tricks they’d performed because Tommy’s magical abilities were now out in the open. Andrew was only saved from being disqualified because Tommy had been injured during a trick, which proved that he wasn’t using his magic to help Andrew cheat. 

Overall Tommy has to admit that he made a mistake, but honestly, the guy deserved it. That said, he’s not sure it was worth the shit storm or the cold shoulder Andrew gave him for days after the first story hit. 

Andrew is a tad less icy tonight. It’s the show before the semi-finals. Tommy is once again a bundle of nerves, especially after the mistake they made during the last performance. The act they’re performing tonight ups anything they’ve performed before. They’re performing the Chinese Water Torture act Houdini so loved to perform, but in the three minutes of the act Andrew will not only have to escape, but Tommy will also have to take his place. It’s risky, but the payoff should be grand if they can pull it off. Tommy isn’t particularly looking forward to it.   
They are the first act to perform and he follows Andrew out onto the stage. Andrew explains the act and allows Howard Stern to come up and secure his handcuffs. Once Howard asserts that the handcuffs are legit, the lights dim, the music starts, and a fog blower makes the area around the box impossible to make out. Daphne leads Andrew to the box and Tommy loses sight of him in the mist and turns back to the crowd. He, along with several dancers, prance along the stage in their gothic style costumes. Tommy counts time in his head and listens closely to the music. 

When it’s time he lets the mist swallow his form and hears Andrew gasp for breath. He helps Andrew out on the platform and hurries him to his spot. Daphne reappears, handcuffs him, and helps him slide head first into the tank. She’s able to close the lid and secure his feet with just enough time to scurry off. The lights go up and Tommy watches the fog get blown away through the blur of the water revealing that it’s him inside instead of Andrew. The burn in his lungs spells success and then Daphne is back along with Andrew to help him out of the tank. When he’s free of the water, panting, hands still bound, he can finally hear the roar of the audience. They did the impossible. Tommy leans heavily on Andrew and looks down from the platform at the judges who are all on their feet. It’s all praise from the judges and soon Tommy stumbles offstage, still clinging to Andrew. He has to wonder how the hell they’re going to top that. 

On elimination night it’s no surprise that Andrew’s little magic act is through to the semi-finals, and for the first time since the night at the bar, they spill into the hotel room together and head straight to bed. 

They both strip quickly and by the time Tommy crawls into bed, Andrew is already waiting for him. He curls into Andrew’s embrace, their lips meeting, soft sweet kisses that tell Tommy that he’s been forgiven. Words aren’t needed tonight, just the actions of coming together as one once more. While Andrew nibbles his neck, Tommy gropes around the nightstand for the lube. Half of his attention is focused on the shivers Andrew’s causing and the other half he uses on getting his fingers slicked and working himself open. It doesn’t take long and soon Andrew is murmuring nonsense into Tommy’s skin. Tommy removes his fingers and grabs a condom from the nightstand. He tightens his grip on Andrew’s bicep until his lover pulls away to look down into his eyes. Tommy groans. Andrew’s pupils are blown and his lips, fuck Tommy has never been able to get past how full and beautiful they are. 

He shakes the thoughts out of his mind and hands Andrew the condom. Andrew rips it open and rolls it on easily. Andrew looks down at him once again, a question in his eyes, and Tommy nods his consent. Andrew pulls Tommy closer and positions himself at Tommy’s hole. Tommy’s toes curl and he wraps his legs around Andrew’s waist, drawing him in until Andrew is balls deep. Tommy whimpers and reaches up, getting a grip in Andrew’s hair and using it to tug him down so he can kiss him. He pushes everything he’s feeling into it, the intensity of it making Tommy dizzy. 

It’s been so long since it’s been like this, since they’ve gone a full week without touching each other, and Tommy is so overwhelmed by it his vision is blurred by tears. He swallows the sounds he wants to make and focuses on the feel of Andrew thrusting inside him, and the flavor of Andrew on his tongue when he licks into Andrew’s mouth. 

It’s too soon, but the burn of orgasm is already trying to push out through his body. The tears he tries so hard to hold back spill down his cheeks when Andrew thrusts, hitting his prostate just this side of too much. Without a hand on his dick he’s coming, whining into Andrew’s mouth and it’s so fucking good, intense in a way it hasn’t been since the beginning. Andrew’s thrusts are erratic and Tommy pulls out of the kiss to watch Andrew come. The sweet little ‘ah, ah, ah’ Andrew makes just before he comes causes Tommy’s dick to twitch and then Andrew scrunches his nose and cries out. It’s only then that Tommy whispers, breaking the relative silence of this experience. 

“So beautiful,” Tommy praises and hugs Andrew close when he collapses. 

“Love you,” Andrew breathes against Tommy’s neck. 

“Love you, too, baby.” Tommy’s words are soft but heartfelt. 

The minutes pass by unnoticed while they bask in the afterglow until Andrew softens and slips from Tommy’s body, causing them both to groan. Andrew takes it as his cue to move and grasps the condom carefully until he can get his feet onto the floor. Tommy giggles and watches Andrew make that grossed out face he makes when he takes off the rubber. He ties it and Tommy can’t help but appreciate the view of Andrew’s hot little ass strutting into the bathroom. When he returns he has a washcloth and cleans Tommy’s come from his belly and gently wipes up the excess lube from Tommy’s hole. He tosses the washcloth toward the bathroom, crawls into bed, and pulls Tommy into his arms. There are so many things Tommy wants to say right now, but he’s tired and when Andrew presses a kiss into his hair, he cuddles further into Andrew’s arms until he falls asleep.

…

Andrew loves his wicked little fairy and can’t imagine life without him now. When he thinks back to how it all began, the memory that hits him the hardest is when he and Tommy crossed the line between friends and lovers. 

It was a beautiful day out and Andrew was pretty sure he was going to melt with the heat and humidity, but they had a show coming up and they needed to practice their act again. Tommy was still a little too unsure in his movements and Andrew needed him to be confident. Tommy had to be able to project an air of mystery while still executing the steps that led up to the reveal. Andrew watched him and directed him while he walked through the act one more time. When the end came Tommy finished by tossing something in the air. This caught Andrew off guard; it wasn’t a part of what he’d been teaching Tommy. As the shiny black objects whirled through the air they turned into bats and Andrew gasped in surprise. It never occurred to him to end his act with actual magic that was separate from the illusion itself. 

In that moment he was overwhelmed by several emotions, but the one that shocked him was the jolt of pure lust when Tommy extended his wings to their full span and the bats he’d created landed on his wings. It was fucking amazing and beautiful and before Andrew could stop himself, he marched over to Tommy and pulled him in for a kiss. When he finally came back to the reality of ‘oh my god, you’re molesting your assistant with your mouth,’ Tommy was making happy noises with his tongue, searching Andrew’s mouth, so he supposed it was not a problem and went with it. 

That was the beginning, the beginning of their act and the start of their relationship. They spent that evening making out like horny teenagers and ended up sprawled out on Andrew’s couch, Tommy lying on top of Andrew, rutting their hips together until Andrew sank his teeth into Tommy’s bottom lip and creamed his jeans for the first time since high school. It was the beginning of a beautiful partnership, in more ways than one.

…

The semi-finals leave Tommy less panicked than usual. It’s a trick they’ve performed a million times with house cats. This time it’s Vegas, and they’re performing it with a white tiger. Tommy is excited as fuck when Andrew leads him and Daphne into the cage. The curtain is drawn around them and he and Daphne have enough time to slip through the concealed door in the roof before the white tiger, Rufus, is lead into the cage. 

Tommy hears the big cat growl and the hairs on his arms stand on end. This is what a fucking magic trick is supposed to look like. The music comes to a crescendo and Andrew yanks the curtain, revealing the tiger in the cage along with Tommy and Daphne posed on top. In that moment, Tommy feels like a toy ballerina, poised and ready to dance when the lid opens. He smiles at the image of the judges leaning forward in their seats, like little girls about to discover their first music box.

The judges do appear delighted and give their praises for Andrew’s mastery of illusion, and when Howie says he hopes Andrew wins it all, Daphne gives a shrill scream and jumps at Tommy. He almost loses his balance but he manages to stay on his feet and holds Daphne close to his body.

Tommy locks eyes with Andrew. Daphne still clinging to him like a spider monkey mumbling hushed words of excitement in his ear, but all he can focus on is Andrew’s intense gaze. Now is not a great time to get a boner, he reminds himself. _Dead babies, granny in a string bikini, watching American Idol._ Fuck! Strike the last one, Idol used to be boring as fuck, but a few years ago Adam Lambert made Idol his bitch and that year Tommy spent way too much time in front of his TV jackin’ it to Mr. Hot Emo Haircut. Now he can’t even hear the music for Idol without popping a boner. _Dead babies, dead babies, dead babies…_ he chants it in his head until Daphne finally releases him and the producer calls out that they’re off to commercial. Good timing. He’s pretty sure no one noticed the Boner That Could thanks to Daphne hovering around him, and now he can get the hell off the stage and fucking torture Andrew for giving him impure thoughts while millions of people were watching. 

As it turns out, his sordid plans are foiled when Andrew invites Daphne to their hotel room for a lil celebratory drink. Tommy knows that Andrew’s fucking with him, but he’s going to pay for this one. Andrew tends to forget that Tommy can use his magic against Andrew. He doesn’t do it often, but tonight Andrew is just pushing his buttons. First getting him all hot and bothered onstage, then the twinkle in his eyes when he invites Daphne, and now. Tommy groans. 

“Oh what is it, love?” Daphne asks, reaching out to pet his cheek. 

They’ve been back at the hotel for two hours now and are on their fourth ‘celebratory drink.’ Tommy doesn’t say anything though, just gives Andrew an evil eye before turning his attention back to Daphne. “Nothin Daph, just kinda tired and a little cold,” he says, whining a little and batting his lashes at Daph. He loves Daphne like a sister; they’ve been close since Andrew brought her into the act about three years ago. He also knows that like him (and unlike Andrew), Daphne is very physically affectionate with her friends. Daphne hops up, drink in hand, and without hesitation drops into Tommy’s lap, one arm curling around his neck to cuddle him. 

“I’ll keep you warm,” she chuckles. Tommy isn’t surprised when Daphne presses closer and kisses him, tongue slipping into his mouth. Tommy grins when Daphne pulls away, tasting peaches and alcohol from her fruity ass drink on his tongue. He turns to Andrew and sticks his tongue out at him like a five year old. 

“Daph loves me, nanananana,” he giggles. The body heat really does help; the warmth seems to spread, enhancing the body temperature spike from the alcohol coursing in his system. His cheeks are flushed and he relaxes into the feeling of Daphne against him. Alcohol brings down some of the barriers he uses to control his natural magic and the spill of extra energy sometimes causes weird events. So far everything has been pretty normal, but with Daphne wiggling happily in his lap and chattering to Andrew about how hot Howie Mandel is, things start happening. He feels it first in the fissure of energy that spikes when Daphne situates herself in such a way that she’s squirming into his cock. His dick twitches and Daph gasps. 

“Sorry, baby, be still,” he chides softly, realizing that the energy current had zapped Daphne. It’s been a while since he’s been drunk with anyone other than Andrew this close to him. And with Andrew the spill of magic leads to fantastic sex. 

“It’s late,” Andrew points out, and Tommy can hear the knowing in Andrew’s voice.

“Yeah, I should probably go back to my room. We have to be at the studio for the results show at one because of press. Don’t forget,” she reminds them. 

“I remember, I have my alarm set for ten, which is plenty of time for Tommy and I to get up and be ready in time to leave for the studio.”

“Alright guys, love you both,” Daph mutters and clumsily gets up out of Tommy’s lap, leaving her empty glass on the table. She kisses Tommy again and Tommy’s body sparks out at her. She jumps and he apologizes profusely even though she knows he didn’t do it intentionally. Daph squeezes Andrew and pecks him on the check, grabs her bag, and weaves carefully to the door. Tommy really fucking hopes she remembered her key, but right now he’s too focused on Andrew and the fact they’re finally fucking alone to ask.

“Fucking bastard,” Tommy bites out. He extends his wings and throws himself against Andrew, wings wrapping around their bodies. It’s a cocoon of warmth, their lips making wet noises as they slide against each other, clothes rustling as Tommy practically climbs Andrew like a tree. For his part, Andrew just grips Tommy’s ass, supporting Tommy’s mission to get his legs wrapped firmly around Andrew’s waist. 

“Bed,” Tommy growls into Andrew’s mouth, pleased when Andrew’s response is kissing him harder and stumbling to the bed. He’s actually quite surprised they make it there without Andrew tripping over something, but knows that even if they had it wouldn’t have stopped them from going at it wherever they landed on the floor. The emotions coursing through Tommy are too entwined with his magic, and all that pent up need would’ve spilled no matter where their destination had been. Now though, Andrew carefully pries Tommy off of him and lays him on the bed. Tommy stills in breathless anticipation until Andrew climbs up beside him and then they’re both tugging irritably at their clothing, cursing when the barriers don’t come off quick enough. Once naked Tommy tucks in his wings, aware that he wants to focus on Andrew without the distraction of his wings flapping anxiously with the current that moves through him. When Andrew flops flat on his back, Tommy pounces and pins Andrew’s hands above his head.

“Keep them there,” Tommy barks. He’s fucking ready to pay Andrew back for his little game earlier. That thought in mind, Tommy concentrates on the spastic feel of electricity and magic whirling through his system. He pushes it all out and into Andrew – all the neediness, the sexual frenzy – until Andrew gasps and Tommy feels Andrew go from half hard to pounding nails, hard hot, flesh straining against his ass. Tommy laughs, and if it sounds a little bit maniacal, so what. “It’s time for a little pay back for giving me a fucking boner on national television.”

Andrew groans, but doesn’t speak. The look in his eyes says it all. It screams ‘make me pay for it.’ 

“Oh don’t worry, you’re gonna be begging me soon, cause you’re gonna want to come. I’ve got news for you, it’s not going to happen. You know I can control you, hold you right there on the fucking edge. That’s what you wanted wasn’t it? You’re the big bad magician on stage, but you wanna be my bitch tonight, don’t you?” Tommy taunts, his own cock throbbing when Andrew thrusts up against his bare ass. 

“Please,” Andrew whimpers.

“Quiet now, baby. You’re gonna watch me finger myself and then you can talk all you want while I hold you down and fuck myself on your cock. In fact, I encourage it.” 

Andrew gives him a heated look, but Tommy ignores it in favor of grabbing the lube and a strip of condoms. He’s quick and efficient at opening himself up; it’s getting the condom open with lubed fingers that’s a bitch, so he demands that Andrew open it and put it on. When Andrew’s finished he obediently puts his hands back over his head, his eyes focused on Tommy. 

“Good boy,” Tommy praises, and uses his lube-coated fingers to slick Andrew. As a small reward he squeezes Andrew’s dick in pulses for a minute. Andrew squirms and whines, but is otherwise silent. Tommy positions himself over Andrew and sinks down on his lover’s cock until Andrew is filling all the emptiness. The magic settles a bit with his contentment and he rocks on Andrew’s length, using his abilities to push them both higher. He doesn’t use his magic often for sex (sex with Andrew is always amazing), but sometimes the _too much_ of enhancing their pleasure is worth it. Worth the way Tommy grips Andrew’s shoulders, nails biting in, how Andrew bucks up like his body is a live wire, and the way his body responds to sex. 

Not even five minutes into bouncing on Andrew the energy hits a peak, and because Tommy is holding Andrew right on the edge, it has to go somewhere. Tommy comes with a grunt, spilling over Andrew’s belly without having ever touched his cock. That isn’t the unusual part. The unusual part is that after he catches his breath while listening to Andrew whine and squirm, his erection is already back to full force. 

He returns to a brutal rhythm, Andrew bucking up into him hard enough that Tommy leans down into it, palms on either side of Andrew’s head, his face hovering inches above Andrew’s mouth. The pleasure is sharp, lightning running through his body when Andrew grazes his prostate again and again, but it’s secondary to watching Andrew’s rosy lips. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please,” Andrew begs, and Tommy shivers with the beauty that is Andrew so desperate and needy. 

“Mmm, but baby, s’gonna be so good,” Tommy promises. 

“Need, fuck I’m right fucking there, I just can’t, FUCK!” Andrew yells and Tommy cries out because again what can’t be forced through Andrew comes through Tommy. The orgasm bolts out of him like a rush of water from a dam, forceful and unpredictable. Tommy pants through it, eyes shut tightly, and when he opens them he groans. Andrew’s chin is painted with come. How is that even possible? He just fucking came, but it’s there and he can’t resist the sight. He laps Andrew’s chin clean and then seals his mouth with a kiss, hushing the spill of curses. 

After three more orgasms, Tommy is damned near wrung out and Andrew is frantically clawing at the skin of Tommy’s back. This time when the magic twirls inside him looking for escape, he releases his hold on Andrew’s body. Electricity rides through them like a wave and Tommy is coming to the sounds of Andrew’s sobs. Tommy uses his control to push Andrew’s orgasm higher, extending it beyond the normal length of time and playing with the contractions of ecstasy coursing through his lover’s body. In his overly tired state, he weakly holds onto the strings of his puppet and rolls with Andrew’s jerky movements. 

Tommy can’t withstand any more stimulation to his prostate; he weakly slides off Andrew and onto the bed where he can watch him. And watch him he does, while Andrew squirms and thrusts into the sensations coursing through his cock. Fucking beautiful the way he moves and arches into it, Tommy thinks to himself. He’s unable to resist sliding closer, a hand cupped against the back of Andrew’s neck. Andrew responds immediately even though his senses are being overwhelmed with sensation. Andrew curls onto his side, still twitching and moaning even when Tommy kisses him just this side off too rough, biting and nipping before shoving his tongue into Andrew’s mouth. Fucking delicious, fuck! He’d never known sex could be like this. Sex back home was never like this, but it could be because he’d never been in love. His heart jolts and he pulls away from Andrew whispering ‘I love you’ over and over until he releases the hold he has on Andrew’s body. 

Andrew is a limp ragdoll and Tommy pulls him into his arms, kisses his forehead, and rubs his back soothingly until his breathing slows. 

“I love you, too,” Andrew whispers. “But no more boners on TV, even though the _punishment_ was so fucking worth it.” 

“Good boy, I’ll be sure to reward you for a lesson well learned sometime soon.” 

…

It’s different now. Tommy is confident and often in control, his passion mixing with magic to create unimaginable pleasure for both of them. But Andrew remembers their first time, when Tommy was hesitant and doe-eyed. That first month, they were so wrapped up in each other for days on end that it seemed like nothing else got done. Andrew was thankful for his savings account because it was a week before he remembered anything else existed. Booking jobs was put on the back burner. They spent their days practicing not nearly enough and kissing until Andrew’s lips were numb. They kissed and frotted desperately against one another to get their rocks off, but nerves kept Andrew from pushing it any further. He didn’t want to push Tommy into anything he wasn’t ready for, so he waited. 

Everything came to a head two days before the one month anniversary of their first kiss. Yes, Andrew knew he was a sap for circling the date on the calendar with an obnoxious red heart. He was a softie and he accepted the fact that Tommy appealed to that side of him.

Much like every other day since Andrew lost control over his lips, they ran through their routine. They got through two illusions before Tommy lost focus and got that glint in his eye. Andrew said fuck it and led Tommy back into the house. The air conditioning chilled his skin, but didn’t prevent him from irritably tugging off his sweaty shirt. When it was over his head and on its decent to the floor Tommy pounced on him, eagerly wrapping his legs around Andrew’s waist. He felt himself hardening in the constraints of his tight fucking jeans and when Tommy kissed him he groaned into his mouth. Tommy’s nails bit into his back and Andrew gripped Tommy’s ass and pulled him closer, causing their cocks to press together more firmly.

“Not enough,” Tommy whined against Andrew’s lips. Andrew just readjusted his hold on Tommy and carried him over to the couch. He sat, unlinking Tommy’s legs so Tommy could straddle his lap. Then Tommy began to writhe, and carried on in a way that had Andrew envisioning the same scenario with them naked. 

Tommy latched onto Andrew’s neck and Andrew dug his fingertips into the roughness of the jeans covering Tommy’s tiny ass. 

“You taste… fuck… you smell…” Tommy was breathing hard and for a minute Andrew felt weird. It took a minute for his brain to process the fact that Tommy was sniffing him. “Like fresh earth after the rain…” Tommy finally muttered. 

Andrew finally strung enough brain cells together to speak. “And this is new?” 

“No, it’s just, it so good. Your scent, it’s just… it feels like where I’m supposed to be. I…” Tommy trailed off and Andrew watched Tommy intently. Tommy looked down, long dark eyelashes splayed against his pink cheeks. 

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s just us,” Andrew said. He’d never seen this side of Tommy. He’s seen Tommy angry, defensive, sweet, and loving, but never unsure of himself like this. The slow burn Tommy had ignited in his skin cooled slightly while he waited for Tommy to speak. 

Tommy’s wings suddenly extended and he blushed as if embarrassed at losing control. “I think I love you and I want us to…” Tommy whispered, and Andrew cut him off with a kiss, unable to resist the emotions welling up in his system. 

When they finally parted Andrew ran his finger across Tommy’s lower lip. “I love you, too, my beautiful fairy. What do you want, baby?”

“Need you, all this making out and humping we’ve been doing is hot as fuck, don’t get me wrong, but can we take this to your bed?”

“You mean…” 

“It’s a fucking miracle I haven’t ripped your clothes off at any point this month. I wanted to tell you how I felt before I asked to take this any further.” Tommy pecked Andrew’s nose and pulled his wings back in.

Andrew’s heart fluttered excitedly when Tommy got up and offered Andrew his hand.

Together they stumbled to Andrew’s bedroom and Andrew tried his damndest to stay calm. He wasn’t a virgin and hadn’t been for quite some time, but he had never been with someone he felt this much for. It was scary and thrilling and… _focus,_ he reminded himself. Just when Andrew was getting a hold of himself, he looked in Tommy's direction and all logical thought abandoned him. He knew his eyes were probably bugging out in a cartoonish way, but to be fair anyone with a pulse would have the same reaction. 

Tommy was standing by his bedroom window, the light of the afternoon sun kissing his pale chest while he worked open his jeans. Andrew was hypnotized by it, unable to look away to get out of his clothes. When Tommy turned and kicked angrily at the fabric trapped around his ankles, the daring rays kissed and licked at Tommy’s wings where they were tucked away on his back. They shone brilliantly in the light and Andrew’s heart wrenched, feeling slightly jealous of the sunshine. _Dumbass, if you were getting naked instead of oogling him, you could be touching him, too,_ his brain helpfully supplied. 

“Am I the only one joining the naked party?” Tommy asked and raised a brow in Andrew’s direction. “Naked parties are generally more fun when there are two people or more, you know?”

“Right, yeah, just…” Andrew babbled, and waved toward the bed. 

Tommy laughed, bubbly and sweet, and hopped up onto the bed. Andrew groaned internally; that lil fairy fucker was going to be the death of him. The thought was no sooner in Andrew’s head than he remembered Tommy telling him he loved him, and Andrew thought that Tommy was probably worth losing what little sanity he possessed in favor of going cuckoo over his hot boyfriend. 

Quickly he shucked his jeans and laughed to himself when Tommy’s gasp mets his ears. He’d forgotten until that moment that underwear wasn’t a possibility with those jeans so there was nothing under them. He looked up through his eyelashes at Tommy and gave him his best salacious smirk. They held eye contact for just a second until Andrew reached down to squeeze his aching cock and Tommy’s eyes followed the motion. Andrew bit his lip when he caught Tommy licking his lips like he had just gotten sight of a new favorite dessert. That temptation drew Andrew forward and he climbed onto the bed and crawled over to Tommy. 

Tommy looked sinful and delicious in his own right and Andrew wanted to open him up. He needed to hear the noises Tommy would make when he got a finger inside him. He already loved Tommy’s breathy sounds, so hot when they made out on the couch, and the fucking arousing whines he made when they came with their clothed cocks pressed tight against one another. Tommy would be even louder with a finger inside him, and fuck if Andrew’s cock didn’t jerk when he imagined how loud Tommy might get when his cock was inside him.

Before he could get his wits about him Tommy was kissing him, biting and sucking his lower lip. Andrew put a hand to Tommy’s chest and pressed lightly until Tommy pulled away. Andrew took that time to fish out the lube and a condom from his nightstand. He hadn’t really planned on this; the condoms were there from another time. Right now he was thankful he never threw condoms out until they were out of date, whether he was using them or not. 

When he dropped them on the bed Andrew was surprised by how quick Tommy grabbed the lube. “Hey, no, let me,” Andrew insisted, and reached for the bottle Tommy was gripping like a lifeline. Begrudgingly Tommy handed it over. 

“It will be worth it,” Andrew promised, and in one smooth move he used a kiss to maneuver Tommy until he was flat on his back on the bed. 

“Waited so long,” Tommy whined, and Andrew made a shushing noise in his throat. 

He quickly lubed up is fingers until they were shiny. With one hand on Tommy’s hip he settled himself between Tommy’s legs and slipped the other hand under Tommy’s balls to circle his hole. And yeah, Tommy made a filthy sound low in his throat that left Andrew slightly breathless. Tommy mewed and cried for Andrew when he worked him open and it was so fucking beautiful. Tommy arched for it, his eyes partially closed, bottom lip mottled white between his teeth, but never losing sight of Andrew fucking him with his finger. 

“Fuck, come on,” Tommy moaned. Andrew didn’t ignore him exactly, but added a second finger and leaned forward to get his mouth on Tommy’s dick. He had wanted to taste him since they first started fooling around. The scent of their mixed arousal after dry humping on the couch was enough to fuel Andrew’s late night jerk off fantasies when Tommy was in his guestroom. But this was the first time Tommy had been in _his_ bed. It made him suck a little harder, take in a little more, and when he felt like Tommy’s cursing had escalated to desperation, he added a third finger. Andrew grinned around Tommy’s dick when Tommy gripped at his hair and cried out. 

“Please, please, please, fuck, motherfucker, if you don’t get inside me I’m going to come. Please, fuck…” Tommy yelled, and Andrew chuckled darkly around his mouthful, swallowed, and searched until he felt Tommy’s prostate beneath his fingers. _Tap, tap, tap, anyone home,_ the thought was bizarre even on his level of weirdness, but the desired effect was achieved when Tommy involuntarily answered Andrew’s silent question. 

“Yes, fuck…” Tommy shouted, and gripped desperately at Andrew’s hair. Tommy’s movement was jerky and he thought Tommy couldn’t decide if he wanted to pull Andrew off or shove his dick further inside. 

In the end, with another firm press into Tommy’s spot, Tommy spilled down his throat and Andrew moaned, satisfied. 

“Fuck, that was…” Tommy breathed after several minutes. 

“Figured I’d take the edge off, you seemed a little tense,” Andrew laughed, and slunk up to capture Tommy’s lips in a kiss. Tommy offered no reply other than melting into the kiss and hooking his leg over Andrew’s shoulder, a clear invitation. It was one Andrew couldn’t resist. He sat back onto his knees, grabbed a condom, and quickly worked it onto his dick. He used the excess lube from his hand to halfway slick up the condom, knowing that Tommy was more than ready for this. This time, Tommy curled his legs around Andrew’s waist and once Andrew had his dick at Tommy’s hole, Tommy used his hold to pull Andrew in, bit by bit. He let Tommy lead and loved the way Tommy sighed and squirmed when he bottomed out. 

“Yeah, knew you would feel so good,” Tommy muttered, eyelids fluttering until he managed to open them and meet Andrew’s gaze.

“You feel, this is… it doesn’t always feel like this,” Andrew managed, and Tommy nodded in acknowledgement. There was a glint in Tommy’s eyes that was something new and fresh, and Andrew smiled, warmth and happiness flooding his system. Tommy’s magic felt like an extension of him, and Andrew tasted it on his tongue, felt it sliding through his veins. It was amazing, and when Tommy made an impatient noise Andrew gave up his control to Tommy’s needs. 

They moved together, their kisses a vehicle for the grunts and moans neither could quite hold back. The noises were swallowed, Andrew basked in the tightness squeezing his dick and the way Tommy wiggled back onto him, like it was the best thing he had ever felt. And it was so good like this, unlike any time before. His heart swelled just as much as his dick and when his heart filled to the point of bursting, it seemed his arousal did as well. He bit Tommy’s neck and moaned around the skin when he came. He felt Tommy’s hand moving between their bodies and held himself still even though he winced when Tommy came, Tommy’s muscles squeezing his oversensitive dick.

…

It’s down to the final six performers and nerves are running rampant, as are the dogs that are part of a rival act. Tommy huffs when one of the dogs yaps a little too loudly, but melts when the little loud mouth dances at his feet waiting to be petted. He pets the little mutt’s head and Quentin, their trainer, tells Tommy that Bongo was rescued from a puppy mill. Tommy scritches the little fellow behind his ears, his heart soft at how loving and trusting the little dog is, even after having such a rough beginning in life. And that thought leads to another, one that Tommy hadn’t expected, but now that the thought is there he can’t push it away. 

He leaves Bongo and a very confused looking Quentin behind and weaves through the busy backstage area. He finally stumbles upon Andrew, still fussing with his makeup in one of the areas with vanities set up for performers. “We should adopt a dog,” Tommy blurts.

Andrew startles and drops the brush he’d been using to apply white powder to his face. He turns to face Tommy. Tommy knows he’s blushing, but he can’t find it in himself to care. After five years of being together, Tommy doesn’t think adopting a dog with Andrew is such a bad idea. 

Andrew is searching Tommy’s face and once he finds what he’s looking for he smiles and brushes Tommy’s cheek with his finger. “Okay, we’ll talk about it. Let’s just get through tonight and if we win, we’ll have a show in Vegas. I’m sure once we got settled in we could find a small dog to bring home.”

Tommy squeaks and throws his arms around Andrew. “Thank you, yes, we’re going to win this, baby, we’ve got this.”

The excitement at the prospect of rescuing a dog transforms Tommy’s nerves from anxious butterflies into happy spills of magic swarming through his veins. He takes a deep breath and shoves everything away when they’re called to the stage. Daphne is in tow as something beautiful for the audience to look at and he feels secure knowing that he’s going on stage for their final performance with two of the best people in his life.

For the final time, Andrew tells the audience how he’s going to amaze them and Daphne grabs Tommy’s hand and leads him to the casket. This is an illusion that will leave people amazed because it’s not your average levitation trick. Nothing, after all, is average when dealing with _their_ magic act.

Tommy tucks in his wings and hops into the casket. He winks at Daphne as she’s closing the lid, and in the darkness he reaches for the button to activate the mechanism that will hold him in. The straps sprout from the crushed velvet that conceals them and they’re the same color as his outfit. From a distance the audience will never see the cuffs pinning his shoulders, waist, and ankles down. Once in place, he listens to the music and Andrew’s hypnotic voice urging the casket higher into the air. The illusion is simple, but has to be well timed. 

When he hears Daphne wail, he knows she’s spraying the audience with fake blood and body parts. During the distraction, the levitation machine backs further into the curtain. With Andrew’s shout of “we all fall down” (like some kind of twisted nursery rhyme), the machine operator hits a button, the coffin flips to the side and the door flies open. It’s just enough time to reveal Tommy to the audience. Then the coffin flips upside down and the restraints dig into Tommy’s skin. He ignores the flash of pain and hits another button, hearing Andrew’s maniacal laughter when the knives eject and pierce the floor in the shape of the coffin. One breath, two, then three… Tommy releases his restraints and they retract back into the box. This is the final moments of the act, and the ones he and Andrew decided to use for Tommy’s magic.

“Ladies and Gentleman, give it up for my assistant, Tommy, and he’ll come out of the casket,” Andrew calls. Daphne screams and shouts, and the audience joins her. Tommy smiles and drifts down slowly from the casket. He extends his wings and rolls to his back in the air, landing in the coffin shape the knives created. Once he’s safely on the ground, Andrew is there, reaching for him. Andrew helps him to his feet and together they join Daphne at the front of the stage for the judges’ critiques. 

…

Tommy didn’t see them making it to this point. He was sure the minute the razor blade bit into his skin that their run was over. It seems America had different plans, and now here they are, on the finale of America’s Got Talent waiting to see who will get their own show in Vegas.

Tommy looks over at Andrew. They’re sitting in the green room waiting to be called to the stage for the final results. Tommy notes the way Andrew taps his foot anxiously and for once, he doesn’t feel any of the nerves. Not with the weight of the real prize burning a hole in his pocket. The one Andrew doesn’t know about. Tommy smiles and reaches out to squeeze Andrew’s hand. 

Andrew looks up at him and Tommy thinks again about how much he loves Andrew and how much they’ve been through to get here. It wasn’t easy, but the minute he crash-landed into Andrew’s life, he’d found his perfect path. His normally broody thoughts became dreams of a life spent together, one that someday would lead to marriage, a dog, and maybe the sounds of tiny feet scurrying through their home. A home he hoped to make in Vegas if they won this shtick.

They’re finally called to the stage for the final judgment and it’s a blur of lights and sounds that crescendo into the big reveal. He, Andrew, and Daphne are still standing onstage beside an opera singer, the other finalist. Tommy’s heart pounds in his ears when Nick opens the envelope, and when Andrew’s name is revealed as the winner, he, Andrew and Daphne grab onto each other in a three-way hug. When they finally pull away Andrew is asked to speak and then minutes later they’re off air. Andrew’s eyes glitter and Tommy melts a little, grabbing his lover’s hand and walking off stage. 

“So what kind of dog do you want?” Andrew asks, laughing.

“Oh, preferably a mutt, ya know, one that will love us unconditionally and people will always ask us what breed it is. Gotta give the fans something to talk about… and while we’re asking life altering questions, I have one of my own.”

“What? What is it? I mean we’re basically uprooting our entire life from Texas and moving to Vegas and getting a dog,” Andrew quips, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Do you really think any other big changes are a good idea?” 

“Well this one isn’t going to change anything but our last names,” Tommy promises, and drops to one knee, wings extending for balance, and reaches into his pocket to grab the box. He opens it and presents it to Andrew. “Marry me?”

Andrew sniffles and there is a round of squeals and excitement as people bustle in to the backstage area to catch up with the events. “Of course,” Andrew replies, like there’s no other answer in the world.

Tommy slips the ring onto Andrew’s finger to a round of applause from their audience. Not a bad ending for a relationship that started with a hiss, Tommy thinks to himself. He stands up and pulls Andrew into his arms, knowing that today is the first day of the rest of their lives and if the last five years are any indication, it’s gonna be awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy is a twink-sized fairy who happens to be a magician’s assistant. Said magician also happens to be his lover. Things get interesting when they audition for America’s Got Talent. It tracks their journey of being on a reality show and performing along with the joys of their relationship and looks into their pasts and the events that lead them to this point.
> 
> Many thanks to scorpio_15 and @SageNighthawk for being my cheerleaders and sanity when I honestly thought this big bang wasn’t going to come together. This is my third attempt at writing a fic for this challenge and it’s the one that stuck. Thanks to @Valress, @Leela_cat, and all the other twitter ladies for helping me with ideas for my final attempt at this fic. Also to the others who’ve been there to answer my fic help tweets. It would’ve never gotten finished otherwise.
> 
> Also much appreciation to kittys_devil for being my artist this round of the TJRBB


End file.
